Bayraktar Tactical UAS
The Bayraktar Tactical UAS is a surveillance and reconnaissance system initially developed for the Turkish Armed Forces. Bayraktar currently holds the national endurance and altitude record for Turkish aviation. Bayraktar set a record for autonomous flight endurance when it flew 24 hours and 34 minutes at 18,000 feet on 5 August 2014. It also achieved fully autonomous landing on the 6th of August. Bayraktar furthermore holds the altitude record with 27,030 feet on its flight on 14 June 2014 with full payload weight. Bayraktar is developed by KaleBaykar Joint Venture between Kale Group and Baykar Technologies. In 2007, the Turkish Defense Undersecretariat (SSM) initiated a development program and invited two companies to compete for a prototype demonstration phase of Tactical UAS Program. Bayraktar demonstrated Block A, with its dual redundant avionics system in 2009 with a fully autonomous take off and landing capability and was selected as the winner of the program. Bayraktar Block B design commenced in early 2012 with the second phase of the program, which covers development and serial production. While the Turkish Armed Forces describes Bayraktar as "Tactical Class", international standards would classify it as a Medium Altitude and Long Endurance Class. With its 650 kg MTOW and 12 meters wing span platform powered by an internal combustion engine, Bayraktar can fly up to 22,500 feet and loiter for more than 24 hours. System Configuration Each Tactical UAS is configured with six aerial vehicle platforms, two Ground Control Stations (GCS), three Ground Data Terminals (GDT), two Remote Video Terminals (RVT) and Ground Support Equipment. Each Aerial Platform is equipped with triply redundant avionics system. Its ground control system's cross redundant architecture allows for pilot, payload operator and mission commander to command, control and monitor the platform. Digital Flight Control System Bayraktar has a triply redundant flight control system with autonomous taxi, take off, cruise, landing and parking capability without any external sensor aid. The flight control system is the central main component which conducts sensor fusion algorithms running with the real time sensor data. Mission specific controls such are handled through the mission control computer system. Aerial platform is guided through various redundant rotary and linear type servo actuators which are designed according to the dynamics of the aerial platform. All of the main airborne avionics equipment software and hardware are developed under the running program so as to achieve utmost performance. Electronic power unit powers the onboard systems supported with triple alternators and smartly balanced lithium ion battery units. A ruggedized heated type camera unit is placed at the tail section of the platform to monitor flight and all payload and telemetry data are recorded to the airborne data recorder. Redundancy architecture of the avionics support for autonomous emergency landings on different airfields if necessary. Sensor fusion algorithms allows for navigation and auto landing even in loss global positioning signals. Design Bayraktar Block B Platform has a blended wing body design with its inverse V-Tail structure. Blended wing body design supports the lifting performance of over all platform. Thrust is generated through the internal combustion engine placed between the tail booms. Monocoque platform is modular with detachable main items such as wing, tail boom, and V-Tails. All of the fuselage items are mostly made of carbon fiber composite parts whereas precision cnc machined aliminum parts are used at the junction sections of the platform. Fuel is stored within bladder tanks and fuel consumption is automatically balanced with selonoid valves. Variable pitch two blade propeller allows for medium altitude efficient flying. Ground Control Station is based on a NATO spec shelter unit which is equipped with cross redundant command and control systems. Mobile unit supports for three personnel pilot, payload operator and mission commander. GCS is equipped with redundant Air Conditioners and NBC filtering unit. All hardware inside the shelter are placed inside racked cabinets. Each operator has dual screens in front along with the Operator Interface Software used for real time command, control and monitoring. Development * Prototype development Phase 1 started in 2007. * Bayraktar Block A with its 450 kg MTOW and 9 meter wing span made its maiden autonomous flight on 8 June 2009 at Kesan Airport, Turkey. * Bayraktar Block A completed Phase 1 with day and night flight demonstrations successfully at Sinop Airport, Turkey on October 2009. * Bayraktar Block A was chosen and officially declared as the winner of the competition against Vestel for the ongoing Tactical UAS Program by Defense Executive Committee of Turkey. Meeting was held on 6 January 2010. * Phase 2 Development and Serial Production contract signed between SSM and Kale-Baykar Joint Venture on December 2011. * Phase 2 Development and Serial Production of Bayraktar Block B Program began on January 2012. * Bayraktar Block B made its first maiden flight at Kesan Airport, Turkey on 29 April 2014. * Bayraktar Block B achieved national altitude record of 27,030 feet on 14 June 2014 on its test flight. * Bayraktar Block B autonomously took off on 5 August 2014 15:36 and landed on 6 August 2014 16:10 with a total flight of 24 hours 34 minutes and achieved endurance record in Turkish Aviation on its test flight. * Bayraktar Block B successfully completed first acceptance tests held on 17–22 November 2014. Specifications (Block B) General Characteristics * Length: 21.3 ft (6.5 m) * Wing Span: 39.3 ft (12 m) * Max Take Off Weight: 1433 lbs (650 kg) * Powerplant: 1 x Internal Combustion Engine with Injection, 100 Hp Performance * Maximum Speed: '''120 knots (222 km/hr) * '''Cruise Speed: 70 knots (129.64 km/hr) * Communication Range: 150 km * Service Ceiling: 22,500 Feet * Endurance: 24 hours * '''Payload: '''50 kg Avionics * Baykar's Triple Redundant FCS * Baykar's Mission Control Computer * Baykar's Triple Redundant INS-GNSS System * Baykar's Electric Power Unit * Baykar's Pitot Static Unit * Baykar's Air Data Recorder Unit * Baykar's Linear and Rotary Redundant Servo Actuators * Baykar's Smartly Balanced Lithium Ion Battery Unit * Baykar's Alpha Beta Sensor Suite * Baykar's Magnetometer Unit Images References External links * Baykar Aerospace Industries * Baykar Research Activities Documentary Video * Bayraktar Block B Technical Brochure * Bayraktar Block B Preliminary Design Review Documentary / May 2012 * Bayraktar Block B Maiden Flight / 29 April 2014 * Bayraktar Block B Endurance Record Flight / 05-6 August 2014 * Bayraktar Block B Altitude Record Flight / 14 June 2014 See also * Bayraktar Mini UAV Category:International unmanned aerial vehicles Category:Unmanned aerial vehicles of Turkey Category:Unmanned aerial vehicles Category:Medium-altitude long-endurance unmanned aerial vehicles Category:Unmanned military aircraft